


Mansfield-Six Holdings

by spectergirl (iruka92)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, BAMF Q, Businessman James Bond, M/M, Protective James Bond, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/spectergirl
Summary: James Bond is one of the Directors and part of the MI6 Members of the Board. "The 7th Member of this circle" Think of Bruce Wayne but without the cape, before a beauty threatens his position to take over the project he has been working on for months.





	Mansfield-Six Holdings

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta-ed. I am an impatient b#tch who could never write longer than 1K words. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I'm open to comments, suggestions, painful comments. Part of the learning process.

It was a hasty decision to shift the South East Asian branch from Singapore to Kuala Lumpur. M argues that it will save Mansfield-Six (MI6) Holdings from overspending their revenues on the exorbitant rent in CBD Singapore. _‘Orchard road? I don’t even see orchards by the street and I don’t see why I should waste resources on the location when KL could provide the same. Deal with it, Bond,’_.

That was a year ago. 

Being reminded by the annoyance of going back and forth to London and Singapore because it was his responsibility to keep things in order _‘You wanted to be the 7th member of my Board and I never cared that you weren’t from the normal flocks of fancy I would pick as my pets. I chose you because you bark, Bond. Start barking,’_

Wearing suits and fancy clothes were something James was groomed to from childhood. Barking and charming were James’ best traits at winning contracts and joint ventures in the exploration and production of oil campaigns. He brought in billions for the company when they acquired Kuwait Oil a few years back and James knew he’s one of M’s important assets to keep the company going. M seemed to ignore his achievements most of the time.

‘That cunning bitch argues that she wanted to stop unnecessary spending and how is renting two floors in Petronas Twin Towers are considered being financially sound?’ he muttered. James reached for the mini bar he just installed in the new office. _‘A gift from M,’_ said Eve. _‘Please thank her, Bond. She tolerated your last ménage-a-troix in the meeting room,’_ Tanner told over the phone in their weekly conference call. Timezone differences were not much of a hindrance for them to keep updates of the latest changes in their work life and sex life.

Two months since James left Singapore and getting used to the way things were in the new city. Kuala Lumpur is vibrant and humid. Sighing, he looked out the window, noting that even the lights illuminating Twin Towers had dimmed, indicating how late it has gotten. James never had to worry about dinner as food was an adventure in the new city. Restaurants available at all hours which suits him just fine. Unlike Britain, Malaysia is never shy from experimenting flavours and thankfully, his palate never caused any problems.

* * *

 

_11:23pm_.

The stillness in his office stopped when he heard soft music flowing through the floor. As far as anyone else is concerned, they knew of Bond’s particular peeve of his employees being unproductive if it meant overtime hours. A concept many not used to but Bond, even in his constant merry ways understood that overtime is a useless concept for your productivity.

Grumbling through the pages of documents he was reading, James leaned towards the bookcase behind him for a bookmark. The sound was bugging him too much this late at night and he needed to present to the new Board tomorrow on their next acquisition of oil blocks in Peninsular Malaysia.

Skyfall Ltd’s executive floor was quiet as James rose from his seat, heading out from his office. It’s easy for Bond to identify the origins of the sound. ‘Frank Sinatra...,’ he thought. It was his mother’s favourite song to dance to during those cold winter nights in Scotland. James continued walking till he reached ‘Madeline’, one of the meeting rooms situated on the same floor.

Preparing to give a rant about useless boffins who cannot use working hours at the tip of his tongue died at the sight that greeted him as he entered ‘Madeline’. The sound of keyboard tapping incessantly was drowned by ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ but Bond didn’t notice all that or the papers strewn all over the table. There was a beauty sitting lazily at the head of the meeting table, tapping while reading through more documents on his right

Glancing up, he noticed James’ entry and ignored him completely as if he was not there. _‘So he knows who I am,’_ James eyed his creased clothes from presumably the long hours at work, tired eyes and finally said his greetings. ‘I don’t suppose you know what time it is?’

 

‘You’re wearing a watch, Mr. Bond. Surely you can tell,’ in a lazy tone.

 

_‘Brat,’_ Bond thought.

 

‘I thought Mum said you will be in charge of tomorrow’s meeting. Don’t bother me, Mr. Bond. I am busy as you were,’ he continued.

 

‘...and who is mother, if I may ask? Also, you might want to introduce yourself to me, considering how I own this office,’

 

Stretching out _‘like a kitten’_ Bond’s treacherous mind thought, the boffin stood and closed his laptop.

 

‘It doesn’t matter, Mr. Bond,’ Boffin said as he puts on an ugly piece of cardigan before exiting. ‘I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow,’

 

James stared at the door before Boffin could come back with a reply. He could hear the brat’s mocking voice over the corridor. ‘I hope your defense will work against you tomorrow, Mr. Bond,’

 

As the elevator’s coming to a close, James heard his voice again. ‘...because mine will be better,’.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have disappointed you (And I'm even more disappointed at my inability to write lol) But for 007 Fest, I braved myself for it!
> 
> If my muse strikes, I'll write again. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I'm open to comments, suggestions, painful comments. Part of the learning process.


End file.
